10isfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Michi
Tsubasa Michi 19 was born in Orlando, Florida, USA on the 30th of July. Tsubasa was born with dark blue eyes and soft, light brown hair, that he now keeps in a swept quiff, a style that surprisingly holds its shape even during the toughest of matches. Keeping his hair up to par is just one of the many daily routines Tsubasa partakes in to keep his appearance at absolute perfection; plucking his eyebrows, waxing unwanted facial and body hair, trimming his sideburns, plastering himself with face-masks, and frequently pressing his clothes are only a few examples of the "unnecessary" things he does. Tsubasa averages around 6'1" (186cm) and weighs around 188lbs (85kg). His personality is orientated around his intense tennis skills and his dazzlingly good looks. You'll find him looking at his reflection in mirrors, windows, and puddles at any opportunity he gets, just to make sure he's looking as perfect as usual or to just get a good look at himself. It's no secret that Tsubasa thinks highly of himself. In fact, he thinks so highly of himself, that it's rare you'll get a compliment from him (that is, unless you're a pretty girl that he wants to win over). Tsubasa seems to have a fanbase of fangirls, his tennis fame stemming from his moneybags father gaining him publicity in local newspapers and TV shows, as well as entering him in tournaments all across Florida, and even outside of the state, too. He was wildly popular at school, mainly based on his good looks and confidence, and many of the girls from there continue to fawn over him now. He definitely lets these squealing fans get to his head. Tsubasa goes by the number "1",. He requested specifically for it when his father ordered his custom made uniform because he believes there is no one more worthy of the title of "number 1". His uniform consists of a canary yellow and deep purple cotton polo shirt with tennis shorts to match, as well as custom-made white tennis shoes with purple accents and a purple "1" on the side of them. Tsubasa is best friends with Sota Takehiro 19, a fellow player of the team. The two met during elementary school, when Sota started half-way through after moving from Japan to the USA. Tsubasa saw the new kid and took this as a chance to impress his peers with how "kind" he is, taking up the offer of showing him around and helping him get used to the site and his studies. However, Sota didn't have the usual reaction that people have to meeting Tsubasa - he was unimpressed. He didn't react to any of his charms, and he wasn't provoked. Tsubasa was stunned, and immediately took a liking to this kid in a way that he never had with anyone before. He knew he was special. After managing to pry his way into Sota's life, Tsubasa got to know him better, a part of which involved him discovering that he and his mother weren't very well off. Having such a liking for this boy, Tsubasa insisted that he help them out financially, as the Michi family can afford to spare a few hundred dollars here and there. Sota and his mother are eternally grateful of this, and he and Tsubasa have remained best friends ever since. Tsubasa was the second born in in the family to parents Annabelle Blossom Michi 46 and Akihisa Michi 44, having an older sister, Yumiko Michi 22. After being disappointed by Yumiko's refusal to enter the public eye, Tsubasa's father, Akihisa Michi, placed all his hope for further fame and fortune on Tsubasa, and so put much more pressure on him to put himself out there. This forced attitude is one of the key reasons why Tsubasa is all full of himself as he is. Yumiko and Tsubasa don't have much of a relationship, as Yumiko isn't a fan of Tsubasa's vain ways, but doesn't have enough confidence or energy to confront him about it. The two don't dislike each other, they just have respect for each other's boundaries.